


Show You

by Rhaized



Series: Adventures of Mary and Marisa [10]
Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, Panicked Mary, Sexual Tension, Soft Marisa, my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaized/pseuds/Rhaized
Summary: Mary admits to Marisa that she’s never actually kissed anyone before. In response, Marisa offers to show her how it’s done.
Relationships: Marisa Coulter/Mary Malone
Series: Adventures of Mary and Marisa [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073954
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	Show You

It was an entirely embarrassing admission, but since they had been drinking and Mary was already feeling quite tipsy, she just blurted it out: "I've never actually kissed anyone before." 

Marisa laughed lightly as she took another sip from her wine glass, red lips just barely touching the rim. They were having one of their "girls' nights in" after work where they ordered takeout, watched a new TV show, and decided whether or not they'd continue watching it based purely by the first episode and how attractive the cast was. They'd grown into quite a routine since Marisa came to work for the lab, her presence and her background quite the mystery and increasingly fascinating. The two had become inseparable, as they each learned more about the other’s world.

When Mary didn't say anything, Marisa looked back at her, blue eyes flickering across her face. They soon widened. "Oh, you're serious?" 

"Yes," said Mary, feeling her cheeks redden, as they  _ always  _ did when she spilled her secrets to people when she was drinking. These things kept happening, even when she tried to avoid them. She didn't even know  _ why  _ she blurted it out, really, except for the fact Marisa was being haughty about the way the couple on the screen were kissing and Mary realized, indeed, she herself hardly knew anything about that sort of thing. She raised her glass to try and hide her blush, but she knew Marisa noticed. She always did. It was _ infuriating.  _

"You don't have to be embarrassed," Marisa said, and  _ that  _ surprised Mary. She looked over to see Marisa set her glass down on the table and look at her softly. The golden monkey was behind her on the back of the sofa, his ears pricked and his demeanor perfectly calm and poised. There was nothing teasing or sarcastic about them.

"Well, I am, though," Mary murmured, and she again felt her cheeks flush and burn as she averted Marisa's gaze. "Not exactly...a  _ thing  _ people our age can say." 

"Why haven't you?" Marisa asked. When Mary looked back, the other woman was closer, having scooted from the end of the sofa to the middle. Her eyes were bright and round—enchanted almost. It was strange, in a way, but Mary supposed it was better than the ridicule she'd been expecting from her. 

"I guess it just never happened," Mary mused, tilting her head to the side as she thought about it. Romance was not a particularly important thing in her life. It’s not that she  _ hated  _ it, per se, but that she found fulfilment in other ways, like through her work and hiking and reading and, lately, spending time with Marisa to show her more about how this world worked. 

"Haven't you dated people before?" 

"Yes. A few here and there."

"But you never kissed them?" 

"Never made it that far."

"Have you ever  _ wanted  _ to?" 

"Yes."

It was overwhelming, the mix of shame and simultaneous relief that spread through Mary's system at the admission. She'd never told anyone before as it was something that just didn't seem appropriate to bring up. Mary had fallen in love with women she knew who would never be able to reciprocate her feelings, which was part of the main problem. You can't kiss a woman who is straight and sees you as their confidant (or, at least you  _ shouldn't _ ). And coffee dates with fellow academics are typically quite shallow and ambiguous, and by the end they leave as "friends" and "collaborators" because Mary is "so sweet" and can never entirely make her intentions clear.

"Well," Marisa said, and Mary looked back up to see her still gazing so softly over at her. "I could help with that, you know."

Mary's heart stopped. Literally and completely stopped. For a moment she simply stared, convinced she must have heard her wrong. "Huh?" 

"Learning how to kiss," Marisa said, her mouth slipping into the most beautiful and enticing smile Mary had ever seen in her entire existence. "I've…done quite a bit of it, I must admit. I can show you."

"Oh," Mary merely let out, taking stock of the situation as her heart began to pound.

Marisa was leaning even closer to her now, if that were possible. She was wearing a tight, form-fitting red sweater that scooped very  _ generously  _ down her chest. Her daemon was still sitting on the back of the sofa, looking passively at her. But Mary noticed that Marisa seemed more restless, as her left knee—just peeking out from below her black skirt—was bouncing slightly along with Marisa's leg. Her perfume swirled through Mary's nostrils, too. It was soft and sweet. Some kind of flower, Mary thought, flecked with the light scent of shea butter that must have been in Marisa's body lotion or something. 

Oh  _ God.  _ Mary was attracted to her, she just now realized, as Marisa’s face and hair and being threatened to consume her there on that sofa. Of course she was. How couldn't she be? The more Mary thought about it she realized it and recognized it from over the past few months of them getting to know one another. And now she was—she had just—

"Mary?" 

With a start, Mary returned to reality to see Marisa's face  _ just  _ in front of hers. She could see the glow of the other woman's skin. It sparkled, it seemed, there in the dim lighting of Mary's living room. Marisa’s skin was so soft and smooth like the women you saw on makeup commercials. Her eyes gleamed with an emotion Mary couldn't quite name as this  _ feeling  _ coursed through the air between them. 

"This is how it starts," Marisa said next, and suddenly Mary understood. Yet at the same time, she felt herself deflate. "You feel it? This closeness between us?" 

"Yes," Mary whispered.

"Do you see me? Look into my eyes." Mary did. She focused to see an entire world of blue steal away every last breath she had in her. And then Marisa eased her mouth into a smile, her eyes narrowing and shimmering with the movement. "At this point you close your eyes now, Mary."

Mary obeyed, feeling her heart dance to the beat of whatever Marisa was  _ doing  _ to her. Her palms were actually sweaty as they sat there in her lap. She was aware of Marisa moving closer, and then she felt her breath tickle her nose. "To start, you lean in close. Like this."

"Mmm," Mary hummed, feeling the hair  _ actually  _ stand up on her neck as Marisa's presence swirled all around her. 

"Then you move closer," Marisa drawled, and even though Mary's eyes were still closed, she could practically see it as well as  _ feel  _ it. 

Oh God. Oh God, oh God, oh  _ good God in heaven.  _

"And now you lean into it, and just  _ barely  _ touch your lips against the other person's," Marisa explained, voice tantalizingly gentle. 

And then Mary felt it: Marisa's lips pressed against her own. They were warm and soft. So  _ inviting.  _ Mary froze, trying to both follow along with and contemplate what Marisa was doing while fighting the sheer explosion that flitted throughout her entire system. Marisa let her lips linger there a few seconds before she pulled away again, causing Mary to gasp slightly. 

"For the first time like this, just keep your lips slightly parted for a few seconds," Marisa was saying. Mary felt herself nodding (eye still closed, because she couldn’t  _ move)  _ without really understanding what she was doing. "And then you can look into their eyes, or exchange a smile, before you go in again."

Again? Oh God.  _ Oh, God.  _

A moment later Marisa's mouth was back, pressed against hers with a little more pressure now. She'd explained about adding in a bit of extra "traction" as the kissing intensified and lengthened this time, their lips moving together and then apart and then together again as they found a sort of natural rhythm. And then, without warning, Mary felt Marisa's  _ teeth  _ lightly nip at her lower lip. 

They broke contact again as Mary lunged backwards and snapped her eyes open to stare at Marisa. The other woman gazed back, eyes amused and mouth twisted into a smirk. Mary couldn't help but put a hand against her beating chest as she sat there, taking in what had just happened.

"Are you alright?" Marisa asked then, concern flecked in her low, smooth voice. 

"Oh my God," Mary blurted out, and she couldn't look at her so she instead looked at the golden monkey. He'd lost his passive glower and was now staring at her quite intensely, as if she were fragile and about to fall. It was interesting, how different yet alike the two were, the woman and her daemon. This time Marisa was the portrait of grace and stillness while her monkey let on to just a  _ hair  _ of anxiousness. 

Mary was aware that her breathing was fast and heavy now, which was entirely ridiculous and embarrassing. Marisa still sat quietly and politely in front of her, eyes raking over Mary's face and each and every one of her movements. Mary couldn’t cope, with the woman’s  _ eyes  _ and her  _ face  _ and even her simple  _ breathing. _

"I don't think you—ah," Mary mumbled again, trying to get herself together. 

_"What?"_ Marisa asked, exasperated now as both she and her daemon turned to fully examine Mary as she squirmed 

"You—you're not just 'teaching me how to kiss,'" Mary tried to explain, looking over at a painting on the far other side of the room. "You… _ are _ also my first kiss."

Silence filled the room then as comprehension entered Marisa's eyes. Mary was still looking away as her heart continued to nearly beat itself out of her chest. She heard some kind of low squeak come from the monkey before she finally turned to face his human. 

"That's right," said Marisa, and her voice was kind. Much kinder than Mary had expected. "This is a big moment for you."

"Y-yeah," Mary stammered, feeling more control start to come back to her. 

"I'm sorry if I made it unpleasant."

"What? No!" Mary let out quickly— _ too  _ quickly. She felt herself blush again as she caught the very corner of Marisa's lip quiver into the start of a smile. "It was—you were great."

"I was?" Marisa asked, lip twisting just a little more now. 

She was intoxicating. Everything about Marisa lured Mary in—her smile, her voice, her eyes, her smell. She wasn’t real. This  _ couldn’t  _ be real. Mary blinked not once but two times, three times, willing herself to wake up. This couldn’t be happening, for this beautiful woman to be smiling at her so softly with such interest. Mary’s life didn’t work this way.

"There is  _ more,  _ you know," Marisa said then, which seemed to surprise both Mary and the golden monkey as his head snapped around to stare at her. 

"More?" Mary repeated, simply ogling at her. 

"Oh, yeah. We've only just scratched the surface of it." 

"We have?"

"Mary." Marisa's eyes softened now as she leaned in again, her  _ scent  _ again mingling in with the very air around her. "I can show you a lot of things. I  _ want  _ to show you a lot of things."

Oh, this was too much. Mary's heart could barely function as Marisa moved a hand to place a finger under Mary’s chin. She tilted it up and forced Mary’s eyes to lock on her own. Mary felt lost in them. “May I show you, Mary?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don’t know what this was but I just—🥺


End file.
